Blood Lies
by MidnightForever17
Summary: Damon & Stefan have been know to be the only descendants of the Salvatore family, right? Think again! What if Damon & Stefan had a sister they weren't aware of until now? How will this change things? Normal Pairings/Takes place during Season 2 of TVD.
1. Prologue

**Blood Lies **

**Prologue**

_*Mystic Falls, June 18, 1840, 2:17 AM*_

_An olive skinned woman with dark brown locks cried out in pain while three of her maids fussed over her. Two of them hurried about the dimly lit, compact room looking for supplies while a dark skinned maid stood over the clammy woman, trying to calm her down._

_The woman, however, didn't hear a word that was spoken from her. Occasionally she would catch small bits of her reassurance; they did not calm her at all._

"_...Pazienza, signora... Il bambino dovrà presto succedere,"(Patience madam. The child is soon to come.) The maid assured her._

_The woman however could not remotely wait another second. With each passing second the pain of her near labor increased to a tenth fold. Like anyone found in a similar situation, all she wanted was for her child to emerge, and for the pain to lessen._

"_Emily...temo che porti... due bambini... invece di uno...Non lo farò," (Emily, I fear I carry two children instead of one. I will not make it.)_

_The woman spoke out her fears to her trusted maid between her heavy pants. The maid, Emily, looked at the woman with wide eyes, and she gingerly took the woman's sweaty hand in hers. Her face held a calm expression, masking her worry and concern for the woman's well being. She must stay calm for her dear friend._

"_Non pensi quel modo, signora. Lo farete ed otterrete di tenere il vostro bambino prezioso," (Do not think that way, madam. You shall make it and you will get to hold your precious child.) _

_Emily scolded her while she resisted the urge to let tears fall free from her eyes. The dark haired woman, on the other hand, did not. Within seconds her face had tear streaks running shamelessly down her rosy feared for her life, as well as her child's._

_Suddenly their small silence was interrupted by the woman's ear-splitting scream in agony as a contraction hit her. She blindly groped the thick quilt that covered her wide-spread legs. The two other maids glanced at the dark skinned maid next to the woman in concern, waiting for the next command. They knew the woman's labor was soon to come, and they had expertly organized the room so that it served as a makeshift doctor's office. They were no doctors however, just maids._

"_Ottengalo prego! Il dolore insopportabile! Prego Emily!" (Please get him out! The pain unbearable. Please Emily!)_

_The maid nodded at the woman's plea. Glancing behind her, she beckoned the other maids closer. It was time._

"_Come desiderate, caro." (As you wish, dear.)_

_The expecting woman nodded hastily and took a deep breath, and the two maids stationed themselves between the woman's wide spread legs. Already, they could see the signs of her near labor._

"_Rilassi, signora. Prenda a respirazioni profonde per il dolore del pozzo non se fate." (Relax, madam. Take deep breaths for it well not pain if you do.)_

_The woman nodded solemnly as she continued to cry silently. She was extremely frightened for her child, or children if her theory was correct. After all, this was her first child and she had not the slightest idea of what to expect besides the horrible pain that women often mentioned._

_Her maid nodded at the stricken woman and encouraged for her to push. But the woman did not. Instead she cried even harder, letting out sobs that shook her body._

"_Per favore, signora. Dovete continuare. Pensi al vostro bambino. Pensi al vostro marito. Non volete farlo cadere in disgrazia perdendo il bambino!" (Please, madam. You have to proceed. Think of your child. Think of your husband. You do not want to disgrace him by losing the child!)_

_The woman sobbed at the mention of her husband. Her husband always wanted a child. A boy to claim as his own. A boy to grace his name. A boy that he would be proud to call his son. To lose this child would be disgracing him._

"_Emily, il mio marito vuole un ragazzo. Se perderò mai questo bambino, non so lo affronterò mai!" (Emily, my husband wants a boy. If I shall ever lose this child, I don't know how I will face him!)_

_The woman cried on as the maid looked at her with pure tenderness._

"_Se il bambino non e un ragazzo?" (If the child is not a boy?) Emily asked quietly._

"_Deve essere!" (It has to be!) The woman cried out in horror. "Non e a distanza interessato in una ragazza!" (He is not remotely interested in a girl!)_

_The maid nodded in understanding as she stared into the woman's scared blue eyes. The woman broke their gaze first as she blankly looked at everything around her._

"_Molto bene poi, Emily. Continuiamo." (Very well, Emily. Let us continue.)_

_The maid smiled quietly, and nodded. _

"_Terrete il vostro caro ragazzo nelle vostre armi, signora. Farò in modo."(You shall hold your dear boy in your arms, madam. I will see to it.)_

_The woman closed her eyes slowly and managed a small smile. When she opened her eyes again, she held a determined gaze._

"Sì, lo farò._" (Yes, I will.) _

_This was the dark haired woman's only response, and she said it with such confidence that you couldn't help but believe every word of it._

_

* * *

_

_*****__Mystic Falls, 1840, 8:39 PM*_

_Emily rushed out of the humid room and into the corridor, where Giuseppe Salvatore was anxiously pacing the length of the room. Every so often, he would take his handkerchief from his pocket and wipe sweat that would form every five seconds on his brow. At the sound of Emily's light steps, he sharply turned his head and let out a relieved sigh. _

"_Emily, cara, presuppongo che tutto è andato bene lo ha fatto non?" (Emily, dear, I assume everything went well did it not?) He asked softly but with a sense of authority._

_The maid could not conceal her happiness and let out a cheery laugh; it rang through the Salvatore Mansion. She grasped Mister Salvatore's hand and smiled widely as he stayed still._

"_Sono onorato per informarvi che tutto è andato come previsto. La mia signora ed il bambino sono entrambe in buona salute. Potete unirli se desiderate!" (I am honored to inform you that everything went as planned. My lady and the child are both healthy. You may join them if you wish!)_

_Emily barely finished her sentence before Mister Salvatore dashed up the stairs without so much as a goodbye to Emily. She took no offense however; it was expected. She watched happily as he practically jumped the stairs and hurried into the humid room where the family was peacefully resting. She didn't follow, of course, wanting to give the new family a piece of privacy. Instead she opted to prepare a meal for her madam; she would need it after sixteen hours of labor._

_Back at the ranch, Giuseppe Salvatore ran the stairs and approached the door that painfully separated him from his family. He was anxious to see what stood behind this door. So it was no surprise that he abruptly stopped merely inches from the door to compose himself._

_And after a few deep breaths, he decided against his worries and opened the door to find his wife with a white bundle in her delicate arms. He stood silently at the foot at the door, just staring at the wonderful sight until the woman spotted him from the corner of her eye._

_She smiled timidly at him and beckoned him closer. Once he was within a earshot she whispered words that he was dying to hear since the learning of her pregnancy._

"_Viene più vicino, il mio amore. Venga vedere il vostro figlio per i vostri propri occhi." (Come closer, my love. Come and see your son for your own eyes.)_

_The new father stumbled forward and looked down at the white bundle she held. Sure enough, he saw the small face of an angelic boy; his big blue eyes stared right into his..._

_He hadn't realized until a few drops of liquid fall that he was crying. He, Giuseppe Salvatore, was shamelessly crying out of pure happiness._

"_Quale nome lo abbiamo grazia con?"__(What name shall we grace him with?) He asked quietly as he stroked the boy's cheek._

"_Damon...Damon Salvatore..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey there I haven't updated my other story simply because I was writing this one. I do hope you liked this so far. Of course, it's just a prologue so you don't get a lot of detail or information just yet. Tell me what you think of it so far. Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Gone With The Wind

**A/N: Hey there once again. I forgot to do disclaimer on the last chapter/prologue so I'd do it now. **

**I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or The Vampire Diaries by L.J Smith. **

**I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or The Vampire Diaries by L.J Smith.**

**There, I did it twice. So this next chapter is a flashback and I'll be copying part of the New Moon "Breakup Scene" (pages: 68-73). So you can skip that if you know it by heart because there's not going to be anything different about it. Flashbacks are always going to be in italics from now on. Read & Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Lies**

**Chapter 1: Gone With The Wind**

**Bella POV**

_*Forks, September of 2008*_

"_Okay let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

_It took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have yo leave if they were going? I started at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared at me coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

"_When you say we-" I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It wasn't exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

"_No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and started, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-like liquid gold had frozen solid._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You. . . don't. . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I stared uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you. . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm. . . tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just above a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just started at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

"_You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his faced wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

"_If. . . that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger. _

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning own into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I am saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. _

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

"_Well"-he hesitated for a short second- "I won't forget. Buy my kind are easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch this eyes. _

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

"_Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me-the words made no sound-but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face. "No, they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

"_Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief. "She wanted to say goodbye, buy I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. You can see it's a clean break, his fingers traced along the picture of my severed bone. That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly._

_I tried to breathe normally. I need to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed,cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

*Forks, Present, January 13, 2009*

* * *

Gone.

Edward Cullen and his stupid vampire family were gone. . . And with them they took my silly, overexcited heart. And to be completely honest, I'm happy with that. I'm fine. I'm okay. I realize now- after three months of drowning in my own heartbreak-that I never truly. . . loved Edward. The feelings I had for him was just pure infatuation. I was just in "a state of being completely carried away by unreasoned passion or love; addictive love" as my dear wikipedia says. I never loved him.

I heard the front door shut close, announcing Charlie's arrival, and I laughed bitterly in my head. Or that's what I liked to think. I knew somewhere deep, _deep, _down that I still loved Edward. There was still a place of him in my heart. It was an undeniable fact that I liked to steer away from every time I thought of him.

"Bella!"

I let of a small laugh as I heard a loud clang downstairs, and I was quick to run out my room and into the kitchen. Sure enough, Charlie had tried to cook once again. I let out an audible chuckle as I took in the mess. The ground was covered in what I assumed was spaghetti sauce and broken glass. The counters were mess free. But the stove was a whole different story.

I looked at Charlie-who thankfully wasn't harmed or hurt in his chaos for food-and resisted from laughing at his horror struck expression.

"Why is it that you always go for spaghetti?" I teased lightly.

He let out a tense chuckle. "I just assume it's the easiest to prepare. All you do is cook the noddles and add the sauce."

"Yeah well, apparently its not so easy for someone like you."

Embarrassed, he smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll try to remember that next time."

I let out a mock cry. "Let's not try next time."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I swear, Bella it was going good until I added the sauce!"

I laughed. "Dad, you don't add sauce into the water. You cook that separate. And even if you did, I don't think you managed to do it," I said, motioning to the sauce-splattered floor.

"Just help me clean this, Bella" He grumbled.

I laughed-much to his embarrassment-once more before we submerged into a comfortable silence as we proceeded to clean up his disarray.

. . . . . .

After half an hour of silence he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Bella."

I looked up from the sink in acknowledgement of my name. "Yeah."

"I-I erm I want you to go to. . . Mystic Falls." he croaked out.

I dropped the dish in my hand and it landed with a muffled thud in the sink, spraying me with soap and water. But I hardly noticed in my haste.

"You. . . want me to. . .go?" I've never thought of leaving Forks. Let alone Charlie. _Ever._ Something about it made my stomach do flips. I've grown attached to him in my lone year here. A daughter, father bond has grown strong with out our acknowledgement.

He ran a shaky hand through his locks timidly. "Uh, yeah."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "To Mystic Falls?" I tried the words out and they sounded strange. I mean Mystics Falls sounded very. . . eerie.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Listen, Bella. Forks isn't good for you-"

"You want be to leave." I repeated.

"No! I didn't me it like that, Bel-"

"Then why do you want be to go?" I took a shaky breath and my vision got slightly blurry. Charlie sighed heavily and the simple action seemed to age him.

He ignored me, much to my irritation. "Bella, I see very well how you try to move on, but I can see it in your eyes. Everything you do seems to remind you of_ them_." I shook my head furiously. I was _way _over Edward. He knew that. He _should_ know that.

"But I _am _over them, Dad!" I let out an angry breath, and tried my earlier question. "Why do you want me to go?"

He faltered momentarily, but in a second he composed himself a bit. "I c-can't tell you, Bells. I just need to you to go to Mystic Falls _now_."

"Why can't you tell me," I cried.

"I can't, Bella. I just can't."

I let out a frustrated cry before biting my lip and looking determinedly into his eyes. "Then I'm not going," I said firmly.

His eyes widened before closing them again. "Bella. . . Please! Just please. I _need _you to go."

"Why!" I shouted helplessly.

I turned to look at him and I saw fear molded in his eyes. That itself made me stop in my tracks. Charlie was never afraid. And if he ever was, this was utterly different. This was naked fear. I softened up immediately.

"Bella, I can't explain much less tell you why. I can't." I nodded softly to let him now I was listening.

He sighed tiredly and it aged him another twenty years. "Bella just go. I can't explain. . . but I promise you'll understand later."

I kept quiet, and Charlie seemed to know I needed time to process things. Or so I thought.

"Bells, I understand you need time to think things through but need to go _now." _Charlie said.

I blinked repeatedly. "Now?"

"Well. . . sometime today." He replied seriously.

I bit my lip in hesitance, and thought about everyone here in Forks. Doubted, I didn't talk to any of my friends from school, but I still had one friend that had me thinking twice. Jacob.

"But what about Jake?"

He thought about it for a bit before responding. "Jake will understand," He said vaguely. I let it go otherwise. I could always contact him later. We didn't exactly have a strong friendship but its the least I could do for a 'childhood' friend.

I looked at Charlie. "And you're sure I'll get explanations later?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I sucked in a breath. I suddenly felt out of breath. I closed my eyes tightly before finally giving Charlie the answer he'd been waiting for. "Okay. . . I'll go to Mystic Falls."

He let out some sort of relieved cry and suddenly I ended up in his arms. I gasped in surprise. Charlie was ever the type to hug. "Thank you, Bella." He whispered. All I could do was nod.

I swallowed and stepped out of his embrace. "I'll go pack then and go fill up the tank for my road trip."

"Don't worry about that, Bells. I'll order some plane tickets."

I raised my brow at that, and he looked at me in concern. "I need you there as soon as possible," He explained softly.

I looked down. "'Kay. I'll go pack." I said awkwardly pointing to the stairs. He nodded stiffly, and headed up the stairs.

. . . . .

"Thank you." He called to me before I left, and I turned to tell him off but stopped when I saw teary eyes. Another thing to take in account. . . Charlie doesn't cry. . .

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? All good? Tell me what you did of this chapter or the story so far when you guys review. Helpful feedback is always wanted and appreciated. Also sorry for the wait but I was still debating on the plot line for this story. Granted, I have a lot of ideas. See you guys soon and thanks to everyone who made this story their favorite and signed up for alerts. It means a lot to me! Review. **

**-Cynthia**


End file.
